Wherever You Are
by AkemiRokusa
Summary: Ciertas veces nos damos cuenta un poco tarde de que hemos perdido tiempo valioso, este es el caso de Kaminari Denki, quien aún sabiendo lo idiota que es, hará lo posible por remediarlo todo, al total estilo Denki. ¡One-shot Kamijirou!, espero les guste.


Jiro Kyoka solía afirmar muchas cosas, pocas salían de su boca, pero había una que siempre repetía sin parar: Kaminari es un idiota de primera.

Ese día no había sido la excepción, luego de que este había intentado hacerle una broma y fallado estúpidamente como casi siempre solía hacerlo. Las clases por ese día ya habían terminado, por lo que Kyoka no había perdido tiempo y ya iba de camino a la residencia de estudiantes, donde aprovecharía el viernes para escuchar su CD favorito o algo parecido, al menos esos eran sus planes.

— ¡JIROOOOOU! —

Se escuchó a Denki gritar sin cuidado por el pasillo, llamando la atención inmediata de la chica, pues ese ruido si había sido algo irritante para su sensible sentido auditivo.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, idiota?, Ni siquiera estás lejos como para que me grites así. — Se quejó con razón la pelimorada, a lo que el rubio simplemente rió de forma nerviosa.

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo?,

Digo, ¿Estás libre esta noche? — Se corrigió él mismo, pues sintió que su primera pregunta había sido demasiado directa para una persona como Kyoka.

La chica alzó una ceja, desconfiada, para luego mirar a las espaldas de Denki, esperando ver a su Squad o algo así, creyendo que era otra de sus bromas.

— Estoy libre, pero-. . .—

— ¡Perfecto!, A las 8 paso por ti. — Guiño, guiño. Kaminari Denki salvaje ha huido.

Quiso replicarle, pero ni tiempo le dejó, simplemente había huido sin darle la oportunidad ni de decir pío.

— ¿. . .Qué demonios se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? — Suspiró cansada, reanudando su caminata hasta su habitación.

Las horas fueron pasando y Jirou había olvidado lo que ocurrió con Denki más temprano, de hecho, había estado tocando un poco de música y ya había visto Heathers por milésima vez cuando escuchó a alguien golpear su puerta.

— Yaomomo, ¿No tenías una ci-. . .?

¿Kaminari? —

Había asumido que su mejor amiga tocaba, ya que era la que siempre se colaba en su habitación, y cuando vio al rubio allí en la puerta, recordó esa extraña invitación que le había hecho. Giró un poco su cabeza para mirar la hora en su reloj de pared; eran las 8 en punto.

_"Jodidamente puntual"_, fue lo pasó por la cabeza de Jirou en ese momento.

— ¿Estás lista?, Demonios, sí. Vámonos. —

— ¿Q-qué?, ¡No, espera! —

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando Denki la jaló por la muñeca sin esperar nada, ella estaba con una ropa vieja, que fácilmente podría ser usada como pijama. Además, ni siquiera sabía a donde irían, ya que él no se había dignado a explicarle nada.

— ¿Podrías dejar que me cambie?, No saldré así. —

— ¡Pero si estás bien! — Habló con total seguridad, no lo decía por mera cortesía.

Kyoka negó con la cabeza y entró de golpe a su habitación, la actitud de Denki no era la que solía usar cuando bromeaba, realmente se le veía serio con el asunto, y eso la ponía un poco nerviosa.

La relación que ellos habían llevado hasta ese momento siempre había sido de amistad, aunque Jirou si había sentido más que amistad por él, y se lo había dicho, pero solo recibió un pase directo a la Friendzone.

Sí, se oía algo triste, pero no era para nada eso, pues habían continuado su amistad como si nada hubiera pasado, de hecho, Kyoka había salido con un chico, pero no duró mucho, y Denki igual seguía saliendo con chicas, pero nunca nada realmente serio. En conclusión, lo único que había en la relación de ellos eran bromas, un poco de conversaciones serias cuando la situación lo ameritaba y maratón de películas cada cierto tiempo, pero nunca antes le había pedido salir. Solos.

— Estoy lista. —

Dime a donde planeas llevarme, Kaminari Denki, porque si es una trampa te prometo que te obligaré a tragar tu trasero. —

— Calma, no es nada malo. — Agitó sus manos para apaciguar el ambiente. — ¡Vamos!, Sé que te va a gustar. —

Y confiando en sus palabras, ambos salieron de los dominios de U.A.

El trayecto que harían no era muy largo, solo tomaron el autobús y en 20 minutos ya estaban frente a un estadio, donde había una larga fila de gente esperando para entrar. Denki le había tapado los ojos a Kyoka justo antes de bajarse, pues no quería develar la sorpresa hasta que estuvieran frente a ese gran estadio.

— ¿Lista. . .? — Una pregunta que simplemente aumentaría el suspenso.

— Prácticamente nací lista, idiota, ahora deja ya el suspenso. —

El rubio soltó una risilla y descubrió los ojos de Jirou, poniendo frente a ella dos entradas. Por su parte, Kyoka parpadeó un poco hasta que su vista se enfocó en ese par de pedazos de cartón que Denki sostenía en sus manos.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la impresión, luego intercaló su mirada entre las entradas y el estado, sin poder creerlo.

— ¡¿ESTAMOS EN EL CONCIERTO DE ONE OK ROCK?! —

No podía creerlo, era algo irreal. No pensó que podría ir al concierto de una de sus bandas favoritas de rock, había juntado dinero, pero las entradas ya se habían agotado.

— Tómalo como un obsequio de cumpleaños. —

— Idiota, mi cumpleaños fue hace 6 meses. — Rió, no podía enojarse en ese momento, estaba realmente feliz, ¿Por qué Denki había hecho eso por ella?

El corazón de Kaminari bailaba de alegría, ver esa reacción en Kyoka había pagado todo el trabajo que había hecho para conseguir el dinero. Adoraba a esa chica, y no la merecía ni en esta vida ni en otra, por eso la había rechazado hace un tiempo, no se sentía digno de ella. O al menos, eso pensaba, luego de varias conversaciones masculinas con Kirishima, había enviado al diablo todos esos pensamientos, quería hacer las cosas bien, aunque quizás era demasiado tarde, pero haría el intento de todas formas.

— Lo sé, estaba bromeando. Vamos a hacer la fila. — Una radiante sonrisa acompañó sus palabras.

Kaminari la llevó hasta la cola de entrada preferencial, donde Kyoka flipó nuevamente al enterarse que las entradas que tenían eran en cancha preferencial, prácticamente estarían casi en primera fila.

Una vez dentro, ambos alucinaron con lo cerca que estaban del escenario, la iluminación era perfecta y el estadio ya estaba completamente lleno, pues el concierto no tardaría en empezar.

Kyoka seguía embobada, pero el golpe de realidad le acababa de llegar, ¿Qué había llevado realmente a Denki a hacerle tal obsequio?

— Hey, Kaminari. . . Dime, ¿Por qué esto? — Alzó la mirada para poder ver la reacción de este hacía su pregunta.

— ¿Tan mal amigo me ves?, ¡Solo quise hacerte un regalo!

Después de todo, pasar tiempo contigo se siente bien. — O bueno, esa era su respuesta resumida, tenía otros planes, pero sería idiota de su parte decírselos sin más, no quería sabotear sus propias intenciones.

Y luego de esas palabras, se pudo notar un ligero sonrojo en los pómulos de la chica, además de un ceño fruncido y unos Jacks que amenazaban al rubio con apuñalar sus ojos.

— ¡N-No lo digas de esa forma!, Suena tan. . . Tan. . .— "Bonito", completó la frase en su mente. Realmente le había alegrado de sobremanera sus palabras, y se sentía una idiota por eso.

— ¡Bien, bien!, Baja con cuidado esos Jacks letales, quiero poder ver bien el concierto. — Una risa nerviosa se oyó venir de él, y un suspiro de alivio cuando Jirou se alejó de sus ojos.

La rockera se calmó, pero mantuvo ese ceño fruncido hasta que las luces del escenario se apagaron, y solo se oyó el tic tac de un reloj, dando inicio al concierto con la canción Clock Strikes. Kaminari pudo ver como Jirou había reconocido la canción desde el primer segundo, ya que sus ojos se iluminaron y sus Jacks se alzaron al oír la sinfonía.

El espectáculo fue avanzando de forma sublime, ambos saltaron, gritaron y cantaron hasta el cansancio. Kyoka se estaba divirtiendo verdaderamente, y Denki también lo hacía, ninguno de los dos quería que la noche llegara a su fin, era uno de esos momentos donde querías con todas tus fuerzas que el tiempo se detuviera y poder atesorar esos momentos para siempre. Pero tristemente, todo llegaba a su fin, y esta vez no era la excepción.

La banda ya estaba despidiéndose, solo cantarían una última canción y se acabaría. La canción que vendría sería Wherever you are.

— Siempre me ha encantado esta canción. . .— Murmuró Kyoka en el inicio de la canción, y Denki estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírla.

Y, a decir verdad, era la canción perfecta para la ocasión perfecta. Denki no sabía si era un impulso de idiotez o algo así, pero era ahora o nunca. Suavemente, tomó ambas manos de Kyoka entre las suyas, provocando que ambos quedaran frente a frente.

La chica estaba apunto de reclamarle de mala forma cuando este se le adelantó, comenzando a recitar la canción a la par de la banda, sus dorados ojos no se despegaron de la mirada oscura que Jirou tenía. Chargebolt podía notar como ella se ponía nerviosa, la podía sentir.

En la cabeza de Kyoka era un caos, y en su estómago podía sentir un concierto en todo su clímax, y no era por One Ok Rock, era por quien estaba frente a ella, la persona quien la había rechazado y ahora le estaba cantando la canción más hermosa de la noche. Quería huir, de la misma forma que quería golpearlo o abrazarlo, de la misma forma como sentía que un par de lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, sin poder detenerlas. Era un mar de emociones en ese momento, nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma, nunca antes había expresado algo tan libremente como lo eran sus lágrimas en ese preciso momento.

— Donde sea que estés, siempre te hago sonreír

Donde sea que estés, siempre estoy a tu lado

Cualquier cosa que digas, siempre estás en mi mente

Ahora te prometo que es para siempre. . .— Todas esas palabras de la canción, representaban exactamente lo que él sentía.

Él sabía lo idiota y cobarde que había sido con ella. La canción dio a su fin, y con ello Denki daba por finalizada su "confesión", notando que las mejillas de Jirou estaban húmedas debido a lágrimas recientes, Kaminari inmediatamente se preocupó y secó el rostro de la chica con sus manos, acariciando suavemente, y arriesgando a que ella pudiera reaccionar mal ante su contacto, pero valdría la pena.

— Perdóname, Jirou, no era mi intención, soy un idiota, ¡Golpeame si eso te hace sentir mejor! — Quizás estaba exagerando un poco, pero no le gustaba ver lágrimas en los ojos de Jirou.

— Idiota. . .— Fue lo primero que salió de ella luego de sus palabras, seguido por un pequeño golpe en el pecho, y es que se lo merecía por ser un idiota tan dramático. — Estoy bien, estoy feliz. —

Denki paró en seco todo, preguntándose si había oído bien. . . ¿Ella estaba feliz?, Eso lo confundió un poco, ¿Por qué lloraba entonces?

— Kyo, sé que fui un idiota, sé que no merezco nada de ti y que estás en todo tu derecho a rechazarme y enviarme solo a casa, pero-. . .—

No pudo continuar con sus disculpas, pues de un momento a otro, sus labios fueron invadidos por los suaves labios de la pelimorada, y vaya forma de lograr que él se callara. Las manos del chico rodearon la cintura de ella mientras ambos labios danzaban al compás.

— No tienes remedio, idiota te quedas. — Mencionó la chica luego de haber separado sus labios de los de él. — Creo que ya debemos irnos. —

Y así fue, caminaron de la mano hasta la salida del recinto, y siguieron de esa forma hasta que llegaron al edificio de sus habitaciones. Denki acompaño a Jirou hasta la puerta de su cuarto, donde se quedaron parados uno frente al otro.

— Gracias por lo de esta noche, Denki. . .— Una suave sonrisa dejó ver para él mientras alzaba su mano al despedirse.

— ¡Espera!, Jirou. —

— ¿Ocurre al-. . .? —

Y fue turno de él para interrumpir, pues estampó sus labios contra los de ella, dejándola totalmente acorralada contra la puerta cerrada del cuarto de la chica. No era para nada un beso inocente, esta vez estaba sobrecargado de pasión, era intenso y electrizante, muy estilo Kaminari Denki. El sentido común de Kyoka le decía que debía detenerlo, pues estaban arriesgando un castigo bastante grande si es que alguien llegaba a verlos ahí besándose en pleno pasillo, pero su instinto la obligaba a continuar ese beso con la misma intensidad que la de él.

—. . .Te amo, Kyoka. — Sostenía el rostro de la chica con una de sus manos, liberando esas palabras que lo eran todo en ese momento.

El corazón de Kyoka se aceleró, no sabía si era adrenalina o algo así, pero volvió a devorar los labios de su idiota, mientras maniobraba un poco hasta abrir la puerta, Denki cerró a sus espaldas, quedando finalmente solos, sin gente alrededor, solo ellos.

La historia de esa noche iba a ser recordada por ambos, el futuro era incierto, pero ambos sabían que esa noche sería contada como una de las mejores noches que ambos habían tenido, la primera noche de muchas más que vendrían.

**¡Hasta aquí!, espero que este One Shot sea de su agrado, es el primero que me atrevo a escribir. Con el tiempo iré mejorando.**


End file.
